Lyra
by pookie-poo
Summary: If you haven't read eldest well then you probably won't understand whats going on. And might be spoilers. lol but plz review if you like.


I didn't think I'd ever write an Eragon fanfic. But anyways this is not an Eragon and Arya fanfic. (I don't like her) but I hope I get some hits. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------

Chapter one:

_ 'I'm lost.' _Walking on what she was sure was uncharted territory she followed her so called "instincts". She walked aimlessly in the healthy green woods. Every step she took the scenery never changed. Time continued to move forward and she soon regretted leaving her belongings on the ground. _'Someone must have picked it up thinking it was someone else's.'_ After all she only went to use the restroom. She sighed knowing that no one noticed she was gone.

Resting on a large stone she began to wonder why she came along on this class trip. Following that thought, cold droplets of water begin to fall on her soft skin. Hearing sharp sound thunder in the air she quickly rises from her seat to continue walking, hopefully finding people, if not shelter.

Within minutes she's drenched in the frigid water. She stops resting a hand on a tree, looking straight ahead; she patiently waits for a flash of lightning to light her way. Using the three seconds of light, she continues to walk using the nearby trees to help her grope through the darkness of the woods.

Walking towards the next tree she stumbles upon a tree root, and begins to fall. _'Wait! I-I'm still falling!' _The world around her becomes pitch black, and fear begins to run through her veins.

---

Walking away from a market stand with a scroll in hand Eragon grins, _'Another rare scroll.'_ He looks up at the direction of the sun. _'About another hour until I have to meet with Nasuada. If there is another attack from Galbatorix, I may have to delay my return to Ellesmera.'_ He narrows his eyes in frustration. _'How is my strength going to advance without any training?'_

Going to another stand he pauses as he senses a large amount of outrage coming from people. 'What going on?' He rushes towards the source rage to see a large group of people encircling something. Someone spots him, "It's the Shadeslayer!" He walks through the crowd as they make a path for him. Stop in front of the scene and looks at it with shock.

In front of him was a girl curled up on the ground with an arrow protruding out of her right shoulder. A reason why he didn't burst with anger was that this girl looked, _'Different.' _He felt a tugging on his shirt and looked down at a little boy, "Shadeslayer. This girl appeared in front of me. S-She appeared out of nowhere." He returned his gaze back at the girl, "Wet?" The boy nodded his head.

A soldier came out of the crowd and picked up the unconscious girl with hesitation. "Shadeslayer. I will take her to one of the imprisonment rooms in the dungeon. Guards will be placed in front of the room." Eragon gives him a stern look, "I shall report this to Nasuada." Using his elf speed he rushes towards to Nasuada's study room. The guards in front of her door bow their head letting him through the door. She look up from her desk and smiles, "Eragon, you still have an hour before the meeting." He raises a hand in defense, "I understand, but there to seem to be a situation brought upon us." she drops her quill, bringing her hands together, "What has occurred?" He brings a hand to his head, "A girl appeared in the middle of the market place. She is currently being imprisoned." A quizzical expression appears on her face, "What do you mean appear? As in appear out of thin air." He nods his head, "According to a young boy and many people who witnessed it."

Nasuada narrow's her eyes in concentration, "Since you are one of high magical skills and can defend yourself from attacks many other people can not. You will have to inspect this girl. Make sure she isn't a threat." He nods his head before exiting the room. _'Eragon. Something has occurred. What is it?' _He wakes from his thoughtful gaze, _'Saphira.' _

Recounting her on the event that had happened Eragon makes his way to the basement beneath the building. _'I'll be nearby if anything happen.' _He gives a wry smile, _'Already finished hunting?' _He could sense her feelings of slight irritation, _'I understand.'_

_---_

Seeing many soldiers near a door Eragon makes an assumption that the girls inside that room. The soldiers make way for him as he stops in front of the door. He hesitates before grabbing on to the handle. _'Now or never.' _He opens the door.

-------------------------

Well If I don't get any hit I can't say I'll continue the story its like writing a story for no one if I do so, any ways I hope you enjoyed it. )


End file.
